


greasy kind of love

by candycolamorgan



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, PWP, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycolamorgan/pseuds/candycolamorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is why you need more hobbies,” she said mulishly. “What did you even do before making it your primary goal to stalk me twenty-four seven, huh?”</p><p>“Nothing nearly as interesting as watching you bend into some rather intriguing positions, love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	greasy kind of love

_Where the hell was Raúl?_

Caroline thrummed her fingers restlessly against the floor as she looked around the yoga studio, noticing the similarly impatient expressions on the rest of her fellow students’ faces.

Their instructor was a notorious stickler for promptness, infamous throughout the gym for his tendency to bar the doors to anyone who wasn’t in the room at exactly the appointed start time. Although that particular trait did a great deal in weeding out the vapid, Starbucks-swilling, gym rats who were more concerned with their designer workout-wear than the balance of their chakras, it also only served to highlight his uncharacteristic absence even more.

Just as Caroline started to roll up her mat, imagining every possible explanation ranging from the innocent to the morbid, the sound of the door opening filled the room. The speculative whispers around her seemed to stop immediately, and she was about to settle back down when she heard an all too familiar voice.

“Good afternoon, ladies.”

There was an eruption of giggles that rivaled a middle school classroom at the sound of that distinctly British accent, and Caroline’s eyes widened with recognition. She made it a point not to turn around, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of seeing her surprise.

 _The nerve!_ He knew this was _her_ thing, and when she had maybe implied a demonstration of any new poses she might learn in class if he’d stop trying his best to convince her to stay in bed and skip it, she did _not_ mean it as an open invitation for him to crash the damn class.

“Your usual instructor has been detained and was unable to make it today,” she heard him inform the room from somewhere behind her, his voice taking on a charmingly self-deprecating tone. “So I’m afraid you’ll all just have to settle for me for the next hour.” Caroline couldn’t hold back her shocked sputtering at the announcement, her utter disbelief momentarily overriding any concern for how it might look.

Her feelings were obviously in the minority, though, if the excited chattering that drowned out her response was any indication.

It was one thing for him to ambush her here to satisfy his creepy voyeuristic tendencies, but it was another for him to actually have the gall to hijack the whole thing altogether.

He went on to introduce himself as he slowly made his way towards the front of the studio and Caroline had to consciously restrain herself from making gagging noises at the sound of all the dreamy sighs under everyone’s breaths. Vampire hearing had never really been that great of a perk to her immortal existence, to be perfectly honest.

“…Now are there any questions before we start?”

Caroline sarcastically made to raise her hand, ready with a biting quip, but immediately clapped it over her mouth instead when he finally came into her line of sight.

She wanted to be annoyed at him, furious even, but seeing _Klaus_ — the oldest and arguably most vicious supernatural being in existence— standing in front of her wearing extremely tight-fitting underarmor and gym shorts was too hilarious for her to stay angry.

Her poorly hidden snort had obviously not gone unnoticed when she realized everyone was now looking over at her with a range of expressions from quizzical to downright accusatory. Including Klaus, whose eyes alighted on her with barely contained mischief.

“Is there something you wanted to ask, Miss…?”

Oh, so they were really going all the way with this? Fine. _Fine_.

“Forbes,” she finished for him, her voice dripping with false sweetness. “Caroline Forbes. And I guess I’m just wondering what exactly are your qualifications to teach this class? Because we’re all expecting the advanced _Ashtanga_ course— Hot Booty Yoga 101 is down the hall.”

Someone close by let out a slight gasp at her apparent rudeness, but Klaus only grinned wider at her.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to waste anyone’s time detailing my extensive studies on the subject—”

She rolled her eyes, pretty sure that eating some yogis during his time in Nepal didn’t exactly qualify him as an expert.

“—but I can promise you a full refund if I don’t have your core burning by the end of this session,” he finished, his lips pursing slightly to conceal his smile when he noticed the way her lips parted in surprise. 

Goddamn him.

Caroline broke eye contact first, and she didn’t even blame the girlish titters erupting around her, feeling something mortifyingly similar to… _flustered_ , herself.

He clapped his hands together, looking far too pleased with himself as he straightened, addressing the room.

“Shall we begin, then?”

 

-

 

Despite Caroline’s initial misgivings, she was surprised to learn that unless Originals really could somehow absorb the knowledge of their victims, Klaus did in fact seem to know what he was talking about. He lead them through the _asanas_ as if he’d been doing it his whole life, walking around the room and commenting absently on correct posture and offering helpful instruction.

 _Huh_. It looked like he must have taken a break to actually learn a thing or two sometime during his undoubtedly debauched exploits in the region. Probably inbetween whatever he was doing to think he single-handedly inspired the Kama Sutra like he’d inferred more than once or twice over the years, the stupid conceited ass. 

She’d tried to ignore him completely at first, determined to get through the next half hour with as much indifference as she could muster, but it wasn’t even ten minutes before she made her first crucial mistake.

It was during a breathing pose that her eyes unconsciously fluttered open, immediately catching his gaze in the mirror.

An unsteady breath caught in her throat at what she saw, all the stark longing and naked hunger he was directing right at her clear for anyone else to see if they happened to look up.

Caroline turned away first, the back of her neck prickling with a heat that had nothing to do with the crowded studio, and everything to do with the permeating awareness that was making her limbs feel increasingly heavy and limp.

A little more than somewhat inconvenient, considering a moment later he was already directing everyone into a forearm balance.

With arms trembling just the slightest bit, and her equilibrium seriously compromised by those ravenous looks, Caroline attempted the difficult position anyway. Realizing halfway through lifting her second leg up that she really shouldn’t have, she felt her left arm buckle and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the tumbling crash.

That never came.

Due to a pair of rather large hands wrapped around her ankles, steadying her.

“Careful, love,” she heard from somewhere above her. “Wouldn’t want to break that pretty neck.”

She glared at his shoes as if she could set them on fire through sheer willpower, her current level of irritation not quite ruling it out just yet. Especially when she felt one of his hands running slowly down the back of her calf and thigh.

The unexpected caress caught her off guard, whereas he continued to speak to the class calmly, completely unaffected as if he wasn’t feeling her up right in the middle of a crowded room. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of anyone catching his wandering hands.

Goddammit, this was just like her stint in law school when some study group had stumbled upon her in the stacks making out with Klaus. Who, as luck would have it, just so happened to be her torts professor at the time.

 _Oops_.

The continued downward path of his hand broke her out of her reminiscing, and she kneed him square in the chest before he could get any further.

She heard him merely laugh quietly under his breath before stepping away to direct everyone on to the next pose, and she felt her fangs itch to do _something_.

This was going to be a long half hour.

 

-

 

She waited until the last of the stragglers who had been cloying for their minute of facetime with the hot new yoga instructor left before she let him have it.

“This,” Caroline began sternly, gesturing around the studio, “is _my_ thing. Not yours, not ours— _mine_.” He had the gall to smile, placing his hands behind his back as he shot her an innocent smile.

“And here I was, foolishly thinking there must be at least a couple centuries worth of Eastern Asians who might disagree. Thank you so much for elucidating me, sweetheart.” He only grinned wider at her rolling eyes, her hands thrown up dramatically in the face of his willful misinterpretation.

“This is why you need more hobbies,” she said mulishly. “What did you even do before making it your primary goal to stalk me twenty-four seven, huh?”

A number of things came to his mind: Painting. Fucking. Feeding. As he went down the list, though, he realized none of them once held the same appeal if she wasn’t involved somehow. If she wasn’t playing muse, or at the very least trying to distract him with her wicked little tongue from some landscape or abstract piece he’d become absorbed by, the whole thing seemed rather pointless. If it wasn’t those delectable pair of legs he’d immortalized in said paintings wrapped around him, there was nothing that could rouse his interest less.

And _feeding_ …

Well, suffice it to say, the image of her darkened eyes and lips dripping red had made him very partial to hunting in pairs. In fact, they seemed absolutely necessary to derive any enjoyment from the hunt.

Instead of repeating that maudlin little train of thought out loud, he settled for the shorter, but no less truthful version.

“Nothing nearly as interesting as watching you bend into some rather intriguing positions, love.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, but there was no mistaking the flush that began to creep up her neck, and he took his chances in sidling closer to her.

Caroline crossed her arms tightly against her chest, desperately trying to hide her body’s deep, instinctive reaction to the look he was pinning her with. If he even got the _slightest_ inkling of just how much she would like to throw him down onto the yoga mat at her feet and fuck him until he was ragged and begging, she had no doubt he’d twist it to suit his own purposes somehow.

Which she absolutely had no intention of letting happen. It just wasn’t healthy for him to have his way as much as he’d become accustomed to before she came into the picture.

The fact that she happened to enjoy nothing more than denying him his impulsive whims was purely coincidental.

“Well, regardless of how true that may be,” she allowed matter-of-factly before glaring at him, “you still can’t just waltz in here and butt into my _me_ time!”

“And yet that’s exactly what I did,” he countered equitably, completely unrepentant.

She’d have thought a gazillion years might’ve taught him some tact, but apparently not.

“Ugh! You’re _impossible_. Fine, _fine!_ If you like it here so much, why don’t you just run along with your new friends, hmm? I’m sure they’ll keep you plenty busy and out of my hair for once.”

Instead of looking even the slightest bit chastised at her outburst, Caroline saw his expression shift into something decidedly mischievous with that glint in his eye she knew too well.

He reached out and slid his palms up her arms, slowly pulling her towards him until she had no choice but to glare up at him from within his embrace.

“Come now, love. That’s not fair— you know how much your jealousy turns me on.”

“ _Klaus!_ ” she spluttered indignantly, trying her utmost to swallow down the sudden impulse to laugh when he leaned down to lick the base of her throat where he _knew_ she was most ticklish. “Will you _quit it_? Anyone could just walk in and—”

Caroline didn’t even finish her sentence when there was a sudden disorienting rush of wind and the sound of something hitting the floor before he was back in her arms as if he’d never left them. He started kissing up her throat as she craned her neck to see what he’d done and she saw the door handle on the floor, somewhat mangled and _completely_ detached.

Effectively locking everyone out.

A thrill shot down her spine.

Reason was quickly fading into the background as he slid his hand down her side, slipping underneath the hem to slowly knead her waist.

It was completely obliterated when he sucked her earlobe between his teeth, his delicate bite unleashing a reaction that made her pulse throb all over her body, in her wrists, behind her knees.

_Fucking hell._

She pushed him roughly until his back met something solid, the light crunching noise telling her it happened to be the mirrored wall that ran the length of the studio.

More preoccupied with the angle of her lips against his than anything else, she glossed over concerns for any damage and pressed closer, nearly ripping his shirt in her haste to get it off him.

Klaus let out a muffled chuckle as she dragged him down onto her yoga mat.

He had to admit, he’d thought of little else other than this exact situation since he’d first seen her stretched out on it.

The little whimpers she was breathing into his mouth were driving him up the wall, and he pulled more insistently at her top, eager to feel more of her skin against him.

He wanted to unravel her— to peel back the layers of her sarcasm and playful resistance to reveal the trembling, insatiable desire at her core that he knew matched his own.

Although at the moment, he’d settle for undoing her top.

To his annoyance, the unfamiliar fabric didn’t rip like he wanted it to, but only stretched back and forth.

A few more insufficient tugs later, Caroline finally pushed his hands aside impatiently and moved to sit up to pull the top off herself. After tossing it aside, she turned back to meet his gaze, confused at the look on his face.

“What?” she asked uncertainly.

“Nothing,” he replied automatically, grinning when she only raised a skeptical brow in response. “I was just wondering if you always go without a bra when I’m not around to enjoy it.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that, even though his tone was only partly teasing and mostly petulant.

“Oh shut up,” she muttered good-naturedly into the corner of his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. Klaus inhaled sharply at the sudden contact of their naked skin and Caroline couldn’t deny that she was just as affected, if not more so.

They discarded the rest of their clothes in a haze of careless abandon, punctuated only by the impatient tilt of her hips that helped him pull off that last piece of fabric separating them. The eagerness of her movements drove him into a barely controlled frenzy and he started to lean forward to press her down against the mat when she shrugged off his grasp and beat him to it.

Bracing her hands against his shoulders, she pinned him in place none too gently, her fingers flexing in their punishing grasp as she rubbed the length of her body flush against his in a slow, deliberate motion. If her intention was to drive him beyond all reason, she had succeeded. Completely.

“You’re a lousy yoga instructor,” she accused breathlessly between kisses.

“How do you figure?"

"I've sweated more in the past minute than I did your entire class."

She swallowed up his barking laughter with more kisses, only pausing on a gasp when Klaus slid a hand between their bodies and encountered the telling wet heat between her thighs. Caroline’s uneven panting against his cheek only made him determined to stroke her more slowly, drawing out each and every tortured breath.

"If you're implying I'm a better lover than yoga instructor—" he began, pressing a little harder until she bucked erratically against his fingers, "I concur."

She pushed his hands away with an agonized moan as she straightened above him and saw that shit-eating grin she secretly loved to hate when he got too smug about something. He deserved a little taste of frustration in kind, and she grinned, knowing exactly how to give it to him.

Turning around so he could only see her back, she slid down onto him without warning or preamble. His startled gasp at the suddenness of the unexpected position was enough to send a wave of heat through her that spread deep into her bones, and she couldn’t help but peek over her shoulder to see his reaction.

Klaus was looking up at her through those lidded eyes in a way that never failed to turn her blood hot as he let his hands softly drift up her sides and down the expanse of her back. So softly, in fact, that she almost wouldn’t have recognized it as the encouraging gesture it was if he hadn’t also taken her hips and gently rocked her forward.

Needing no more reassurance than that, Caroline began to ride him in a slow and arduous rhythm as she sent teasing little smiles over her shoulder at him. The rough groans that seemed to be drawn bodily out of his throat only turned her on more, and she allowed herself to give in to the urging of his hands on her waist to go faster.

Klaus hit a particularly sensitive spot unexpectedly and the catch of her breath echoed loudly in the empty room.

The sounds of their lovemaking filled her senses until she felt drunk on it. The slap of an errant hand against the hard floor, the squeak of her yoga mat underneath their frantic movements— it was admittedly a bit lurid given their semi-public location, and yet Caroline couldn’t deny that it was part of the thrill.

A few minutes later and Caroline could feel how the faster pace had only spurred him on while she felt herself growing weaker with the relentless stimulation. The teasing arch of her back was long gone as she hunched over, desperate for the purchase that holding on to his slightly bent knees gave her while she tried to brace herself and keep up with his upward thrusts. 

He started to pant in the labored way that signaled he was close, and she ground down harder onto him in an attempt to catch up. The hot, rushing release felt _just_ out of her reach and she let out a strangled sob of frustrated desire.

Klaus responded by moving up into a sitting position, and Caroline didn't even think to repress her loud cry at the abrupt change of angle.

Visions flashed in her mind of him rising up further, bending her over until she was fully on her knees and at his mercy. And with her increasingly desperate need to come with him inside her, god help her, she would _let_ him.

She wanted to draw this out as long as possible that she was willing to let him arrange her, push and pull at her, take her however he wanted to— _do_ whatever he wanted to do.

He did none of those things.

Instead, he wrapped one arm firmly around her hips to hold her closer and the other across her chest, his fingers spread out to cradle her jaw. Tilting her head just so, he directed her gaze toward their reflection in the mirror before them.

"Do you see how close you are?" he asked in a hoarse, agonized voice. "I'm not going to stop until I feel you come around me. Not until I see the truth of it on your face."

The achingly raw determination of his promise set something off in her and no matter how hard she pushed or clawed at him in her strained movements toward that elusive release, he stayed steady under her.

She felt his hot breath against the top of her spine as he whispered her name, along with the utter devotion in the slide of his lips up her neck, the blatant reverence in his touch as he held her close.

She came easily, then.

 

-

 

Looking around at the studio, Caroline took in all the damage they’d done. The broken door handle, the cracked section of mirror, the unsightly grooves in the floor where she’d forgotten her strength. They really had made a terrible mess.

“They are definitely gonna cancel my membership here,” she groaned in defeat, flopping down onto her back next to him. He just laughed and pulled her closer into his side.

“Well, considering I’m thinking of only taking on private students from now on, maybe we can figure out something mutually beneficial.”

She jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

“Speaking of which, what did you do to Raúl?”

“Who?” he asked a little too quickly. A little too _innocently_. She gave him a look and he sighed. “Nothing permanent,” he admitted, and Caroline rolled her eyes, annoyed, yet satisfied that he hadn’t eaten the only Vinyasa teacher she’d actually liked in a hundred mile radius.

“Good. He may not be quite as _hands-on_ as you, but he’s the best there is around here.”

She let her head rest on his chest, listening closely to the heartbeat that was still a little faster than usual as she reached up to curl her fingers around the side of his neck. A lazy sort of content humming started in the back of his throat when she began to rake her nails lightly over the area, and she grinned at the thought of why she’d never felt the need for pets: she already shared her bed with a scruffy creature that liked to be scratched behind his ears and needed constant attention. Honestly.

“Does he help you with your poses?” he asked suddenly.

“Hmm?” she replied languidly, propping herself up on an elbow to meet his gaze. She tried to tamp down her grin when she saw his serious expression, not completely succeeding when she realized what he was getting at.

“Does he…” Klaus swallowed hard, and Caroline enjoyed the sight of him clearly struggling. “Do you let him… touch you?” he finally managed to get out. It was mean, she knew, but she couldn’t hold down the giggles that bubbled up at such an obvious display of petty jealousy from her big bad original hybrid.

“Of course,” she answered flippantly, her pulse skittering when his eyes slowly darkened, the hint of his yellow irises flashing dangerously as his fingers dug into her side possessively. “Why? Does that upset you?”

He wisely said nothing, knowing any kind of overbearing sentiments from him would only thoroughly piss her off, but Caroline could see it written plainly across his face— in the way his grip on her hip imperceptibly tightened.

 _You_ _’_ _re mine_ , the fierceness of his gaze seemed to say; the furrow of his brow adding: _And I don’t share._

She decided to take pity on him, convinced that if he continued with the harsh, shallow breathing he might actually start hyperventilating. He stiffened when she leaned down to trace her tongue wetly along the shell of his ear, and she let out a low chuckle against his cheek.

“I don’t see why you would be,” she said between the light kisses she trailed along his cheekbone and down the edge of his jaw. “I’m sure it doesn’t bother _his_ boyfriend.”

Klaus’ breath hitched slightly, and Caroline couldn’t resist looking up to see his reaction to that little tidbit of information. She almost laughed out loud at the predictable relief that seemed to leech all traces of malaise from his body, the supernatural black and gold giving way to the dark blue of his normal gaze.

Thinking that she shouldn’t quite let him totally off the hook, she maneuvered herself over him, roughly pinning his wrists down on either side of his head.

“Maybe,” she began suggestively, “instead of preoccupying yourself with how other guys might try and get my attention, you should focus more on remindingme _why_ I wouldn’t be interested.” She waited for his answer, raising her eyebrow as if to say _well_?

Before she could become too pleased with the dumbfounded look on his face, Klaus broke out of her hold easily and flipped their positions, caging her in with his forearms braced on either side of her. He pressed his hips harder against hers, and she could feel his grin against her shoulder when she let out an involuntary moan.

“I thought I just did,” he pointed out teasingly, and she scoffed.

“See, that’s the thing,” she taunted, “it’s kind of a constant situation. I need regular reminders.”

“Let me get this straight,” he began on a laugh. “You’d have me believe _you_ — the woman who remembers the exact thread count of every sheet in every bed we’ve ever slept in— doesn’t recall a certain fiftieth anniversary we spent locked up in my library for a week?”

Caroline felt her throat constrict as a heated flush started to make its way up her neck, remembering all too well that week they’d worked through his exquisite collection of ancient erotic texts, using it as an outline and adding cheeky notes in the margins when they deemed it lacking.

“You know how these things slip my mind,” she replied airily, grinning.

There was a devilish gleam in his eyes as he shifted, moving down her torso until he was settled between her legs, both of her knees hooked over his shoulders.

“Well, we’ve got ten minutes until the next class, so I’ve plenty of time to make you see reason, don’t you think?”

She laughed and wriggled playfully in his grasp as he began placing kisses up her inner thigh.

“You are such an arrogant son of a b—”

 _Oh_. 


End file.
